


The Feanorian Famiglia and the Importance of Seven

by narijeminie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: The Silmarillion meets Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe; the Silmarillion characters wield the different Dying Will Flames of the Sky: Sky, Sun, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Mist, and Lightning as well as the Earth Flame and other Special Flames in the KHR universe. Some characters become Arcobaleno and Maedhros becomes Feanorian Primo of the Feanorian Famiglia after the death of Noldorin Secondo, Feanor. This is what it is like when these two fandoms collide in my POV.
Relationships: Amras & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Amrod & Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien), Caranthir | Morifinwë & Haleth of the Haladin, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Caranthir's Wife, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Original Character(s), Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Dior Eluchíl, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Lúthien Tinúviel, Curufin | Curufinwë/Curufin's Wife, Ereinion Gil-galad & Maedhros | Maitimo, Ereinion Gil-galad/Original Female Character(s), Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitimo & Maeglin | Lómion, Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur
Kudos: 5





	The Feanorian Famiglia and the Importance of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> These two fandoms are two of my favorites! As I have said in my Tumblr, I have loved KHR since I was young when I first watched it. It is the first manga I read from the first chapter until the last that I was so sad that they discontinued the anime when the storyline was getting really good. I love the fact that Feanor has seven sons, like that of the seven different Dying Will Flames of the Sky.

The seven sons of the late Noldorin Secondo, Feanor, read the message of Morgoth, the leader of the Balrog Famiglia.

“He has the silmarils,” Maedhros, the Noldorin Terzo, said.

“Are you really leaving?” His right-hand man, Maglor, asked as a humpback whale with rain flames moved behind him.

“I need to get them back,” Maedhros said.

“I won’t let you go alone; our brothers…”

Maedhros held Maglor’s shoulder;

“Stay here; I do not want you to go after me. If something happens, you need to take care of our brothers,” Maedhros said.

“Maedhros…”

“Do it for me,” Maedhros said.

“I will do as you ask; just…stay alive,” Maglor said.

Maglor watched as Maedhros left with some of his trusted men.

In a bar, Maedhros met Morgoth;

“Where are the silmarils?” Maedhros asked.

“Where are my box weapons?” Morgoth asked.

Maedhros nodded to his companion and they brought out a suitcase filled with box weapons. As Morgoth inspected them, the silmarils were brought out in front of Maedhros. Maedhros reached out to the silmarils when his men were shot one-by-one by bullets infused with Storm dying will flames. Maedhros brought out his ring and inserted it in his box weapon, bringing out his Sky dragon.

“You cannot think it will be that easy, do you?” Morgoth asked, laughing, holding up his hand that was filled with Sky dying will flames.

“Timo, Cambio Forma modo difesa,” Maedhros said.

The Sky dragon roared and changed into a cloak with embroidered edges. It was a similar cloak to that of the Noldorin Primo, that was given to him by the Sky Arcobaleno and the grandmother of Maedhros, Miriel.

Morgoth roared and attacked Maedhros who defended himself;

“Timo, Cambio Forma modo attaco,” Maedhros said, seeing a blind spot. A sword appeared in his hand that was filled with Sky flames. He attacked Morgoth who laughed as in his place, Mist started to appear.

“Show yourself!” Maedhros felt a presence behind him.

He turned and gasped when the Sky dying will flames in Morgoth’s hands were flickering.

Maedhros changed Timo’s form to defense as his flames started flickering too.

“Zero-Point Breakthrough, First Edition,” Maedhros said. 

Maedhros put all his energy into this move, knowing that Morgoth is strong; he gasped when he felt his flames being absorbed. Morgoth smirked at him;

“It did not work when Noldorin Primo tried it on me, what makes you think a lesser man like you can defeat me?” Morgoth asked as Maedhros was slowly being consumed by ice.

Morgoth looked at the ice-filled Maedhros as the Noldorin box weapon was dropped on the floor. Morgoth smirked;

“Mine,” Morgoth said, kissing the box weapon; his hand was then filled with dark dying will flames and he burned the suitcase full of box weapons.

“ _Dad, no! Please, don’t leave us! Please, I’m sorry,” He heard himself say as he carried a badly-burned Feanor as the rest of his siblings were crying around them._

_“Promise me…”_

_“Anything,”_

_“Promise me…” Feanor said, grabbing Maedhros._

_Maedhros gathered his brothers and they swore once more._

_“Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean,_

_Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,_

_Dread nor danger, not Doom itself_

_Shall defend him from Feanor and Feanor’s kin_

_Whoso hide or hoard or in hand take,_

_Finding, keep or cast afar a silmaril,_

_This we swear, death we deal him. This is our word and vow,”_

_Feanor started wheezing and coughing out blood;_

_“NO! DAD!!!” Curufin shouted as he was held back by Celegorm._

_“We have to go! We have to go!” Caranthir exclaimed, seeing numerous dying will flames coming towards them. He grabbed the youngest twins._

_“Brother, we have to go,” Maglor said, pulling Maedhros._

_“We cannot leave him! DAD!” Curufin shouted as Celegorm pulled him._

_“Maedhros! We need to go!” Maglor shouted, grabbing Maedhros who let go of Feanor who fell with a smile._

_Maedhros looked at the ring Maglor took off from Feanor’s hand, the only one strong enough to get the Noldorin Ring of Sky._

_“I’m sorry I failed you, dad,” Maedhros said as the ice consumed him._

Maedhros screamed when the ice melted from his body; he saw the six individuals who led the ambush against his father, the six guardians of the Balrog Family and the mastermind, Morgoth. Their dying will flames melted the ice around him.

“You should be thankful, Maedhros, we are releasing you,” Mairon, the right-hand man of Morgoth, said, licking his lips.

Maedhros shook in anger, especially when they were riding Timo who looked different. Morgoth leaned towards Maedhros and held his right wrist that was filled with ice. Maedhros hung from the edge of the cliff where Morgoth’s tower was. It was the hand that reached out to the silmarils.

“Let the hand that almost held them be forever chained to me,” Morgoth said.

Maedhros spat on Morgoth’s face;

“You will never win,” Maedhros said, looking at Morgoth defiantly.

“Master, can we gauge his eyes out?” Gothmog, the Storm Guardian, asked.

Morgoth wiped Maedhros’s saliva;

“No, let him hang here and suffer,” Morgoth said.

Maedhros has been hanging at the edge of the cliff for 30 days. He was sleeping, thinking about the day his father gave him his own box weapon.

“ _Take care of him, my son,” Feanor said as Naro, his Sky phoenix, was around his shoulders._

_“Thank you, dad.”_

_“Anything for you, Maedhros,”_

_“Maedhros…”_

“Maedhros,”

Maedhros opened his eyes and saw Fingon, the son of Fingolfin, the younger half-brother of Feanor and the leader of the independent and secret intelligence organization under the Noldorin Family called Hithlum.

“We need strong dying will flames to get this ice melted,” Fingon said, looking at his hand as Maedhros’s lower body was held up by Finno, Fingon’s Sun eagle.

“Cut it off,” Maedhros said.

“What? Are you serious?” Fingon asked in a whisper.

“Cut it off,” Maedhros whispered.

“But…”

“Cut it off,” Maedhros said, looking at Fingon straight in the eyes.

Fingon brought out his knife and filled it with Sun dying will flames; Fingon cut off Maedhros’s hand from the wrist. Maedhros was about to scream when Fingon covered his mouth. Maedhros fainted as the bleeding stopped, thanks to Fingon’s Sun dying will flames. Through Finno, Maedhros was brought to Hithlum’s hideout.

Fingolfin gathered his subordinates that were his children – Turgon and Aredhel. They were looking at Fingon who was watching the nurses heal Maedhros.

“What were you thinking? You went to Thangorodrim alone?” Fingolfin asked.

“Maedhros needed help; as Noldorin Terzo, we need to save him as part of Hithlum,” Fingon said.

“It shouldn’t be him anyway,” Turgon said.

“Shut up, Turgon! He has the Noldorin Sky Ring, he is our leader,” Fingon said.

“Sir?”

The nurse got out of the room;

“How is he?” Fingolfin asked.

“He is recovering; you were quick to stop the bleeding; he is currently resting,” The nurse said.

“Good, thank you,” Fingolfin said.

Fingolfin looked at his children.

“Fingon, send a message to the guardians and tell them we have him and that he is safe,” Fingolfin said.

“Why? They did not even attempt to save him,” Fingon said.

“Fingon, just do as I say,” Fingolfin said.

Fingon scoffed and left to write the letter.

“What happens now, dad? Morgoth still has the silmaril and Maedhros…” Aredhel paused.

“Nothing like that will happen to you,” Fingolfin said.

They nodded;

Maedhros woke up and saw Fingolfin, smiling at him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Fingolfin asked.

Maedhros sat up and looked at his right arm;

“You were hung…”

“I know; I asked Fingon to remove it. He took Timo and destroyed my ring,” Maedhros said.

“The Noldorin Sky Ring?”

“Of course not…get me a phone; I want to speak with my brothers,” Maedhros said, about to get out of bed;

“Hey, wait. You’re still injured; you woke up after two weeks of sleeping. You’re still weak,” Fingolfin said, holding Maedhros’s shoulders.

“I am not weak,” Maedhros hissed;

“I know you’re not, Maedhros but you are not yet fully healed,” Fingolfin said.

Maedhros sighed and headed to bed;

“Get me my brothers,” Maedhros said.

“I will,” Fingolfin said.

“Uncle, can you get me a table, paper and pen? Thank you,” Maedhros said.

“Maedhros…” Fingolfin started.

Maedhros lied down and turned away to sleep.

The entire Hithlum were at the gates as two cars pulled up; Out came the six brothers of Maedhros. All their cousins were glaring at them but the brothers did not care. They approached Fingolfin.

“Where is he?” Maglor asked.

“He is inside, recuperating,” Fingolfin said.

“We wish to see him,” Maglor said.

“Wait, before you see him, you better answer me, why did you not save him?!” Fingon asked, looking at Maglor.

“He asked me not to,” Maglor said.

“So what if he said not to? He needed help,” Fingon said, grabbing Maglor.

“He asked me not to save him and I will do as asked;” Maglor said.

“You bastard, how could you leave him?!” Fingon asked angrily.

“Like father, like son,” Turgon said.

The six brothers growled, ready to attack Turgon.

“Quiet! Maglor, follow me inside, I will take you to Maedhros,” Fingolfin said.

“Let’s go,” Maglor said, looking at his brothers who were glaring at Fingon and Turgon as Aredhel was behind her older brothers.

They headed inside;

“Brother…” Maglor said, seeing Maedhros, already seated and using his left hand to write;

“Maedhros,” Amrod and Amras ran and embraced him.

Maedhros smiled and kissed their heads; he smiled at his brothers who all smiled back and embraced him, though they had tears in their eyes. Maglor looked at Maedhros seriously; Maedhros looked at the door and saw Fingolfin, Fingon, Turgon and Aredhel;

“Please, leave us,” Maedhros said.

Fingolfin looked at his children and pushed them out; when the door was closed, Maglor burst into tears as he embraced Maedhros;

“I’m sorry,” Maglor said.

“No, I am so proud of you.” Maedhros said.

“I should have saved you,” Maglor said.

“We all would have,” Celegorm said.

“We would not let you be…we would never have…” Caranthir frowned, looking at Maedhros’s missing hand.

“No; I would never let you be put in danger; I would rather be put in danger than you all,” Maedhros said.

“But Mae…” Amras said, crying.

“It is going to be fine.” Maedhros said, smiling at his brothers who looked unconvinced.

“Maedhros, where is Timo?” Celegorm asked.

“He also took him and twisted him,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros shook in anger and the brothers gasped, seeing the dying will flames coming out of Maedhros’s hand – Flame of Wrath.

“Mae…” Maglor started.

Maedhros raised his left hand and the window broke. He relaxed; he looked at his brothers who were gaping at him.

"Did you bring what I asked?” Maedhros asked.

“Yes; though what is it for?” Maglor asked, getting out of his shock; he looked at Maedhros who opened the suitcase that held the Noldorin Ring of Sky.

“I will abdicate as Noldorin Terzo and let Fingolfin lead the Noldorin Famiglia. Now, put your Noldorin rings inside,” Maedhros said.

“What?!” The brothers asked.

“Let them lead the Noldorin Family,” Maedhros said.

“No; dad would…” Curufin was cut off by Maedhros.

“There is a reason dad made rings for us. Let them have these rings,” Maedhros said.

“Are you out of your mind?! Dad wouldn’t give up grandfather’s legacy!” Curufin exclaimed.

“Curvo…” Maedhros started.

“I will not let you take them! I will not let them get what they want!” Curufin exclaimed, grabbing Caranthir’s hand that was about to put the Cloud Noldorin ring in the suitcase.

“Curvo!” Caranthir exclaimed.

“Fine then, we will give the ring father made for you for someone else. I do not have time for this,” Maedhros said, looking at Curufin.

“You would do no such a thing,” Curufin said, glaring at Maedhros.

“I would because I can. Besides, not every branch family trusts us. We do not need that right now. Morgoth must pay and we cannot work when not everyone is loyal or trusts us. It is time that we gather those who are loyal to us and our cause. We do not need nonbelievers in our ranks.” Maedhros said.

Maglor stepped up and removed his Rain Noldorin ring; Caranthir followed and the twins with their Sun and Lightning Noldorin rings; Celegorm looked at Curufin who looked at his Mist Noldorin ring. Celegorm held Curufin’s shoulder as he placed the Storm Noldorin ring in the suitcase.

“Fine; I do not want to be under Fingolfin anyway.” Curufin said, placing the Mist Noldorin ring inside the suitcase.

Maedhros’s brothers went to sleep as Maedhros continued working, contacting some friends and family members from branch families. He heard a knock on the door and saw Fingon.

“Fingon,” Maedhros said.

“How are you feeling?” Fingon asked.

“I am all right; why are you here?” Maedhros asked.

“Can’t I come here and ask how you are?” Fingon asked.

“What do you want?” Maedhros asked, putting the cap on the pen he was holding.

“You write well using your left hand,” Fingon said.

“We learn to be ambidextrous; being part of a mafia is dangerous as what my father used to say,” Maedhros said.

“Of course he would say such things,” Fingon said.

“He is right; his words ring true. I’m glad he made us practice both hands; but that is not why you are here; you better state your purpose, Fingon. I am quite busy,” Maedhros said.

Fingon looked at Maedhros, seeing a great change in him.

‘ _Of course he would be different; he was stuck in that cliff for 30 days…’_ Fingon thought.

“Why are you still with them?” Fingon asked.

“Who?” Maedhros asked.

“They did not save you and you still think like they did not do anything wrong!” Fingon exclaimed.

“Because they did not do anything wrong; they did what I asked them to do; they showed great strength and love for one another and they thought about the Noldorin Family; I am proud of them…very proud,” Maedhros said, a proud smile on his face.

“You are the leader! Why didn’t you let one of them…?” Fingon was cut off when Maedhros looked at him with glaring eyes that made him quiet down.

“I would rather die than let any of my brothers get hurt; besides, what kind of leader am I to not show myself in front of him? I am not a coward,” Maedhros said with conviction.

“That is not what I am saying,” Fingon said.

“That is what you are implying; they may be rude and/or cold towards you but that is because they do not trust you. Our father’s trust was broken once before, they are protecting themselves. Now, if you are here to speak ill of my brothers in front of me, please leave.” Maedhros said.

“We are part of your family, you can trust us,” Fingon said.

Maedhros hummed;

“I know;” Maedhros said.

Fingon smiled and headed off;

“Do apologize to my brothers for your misunderstanding,” Maedhros said, returning to his work.

Fingon looked at Maedhros; when they were younger, Maedhros would almost always take his side and reprimand his siblings since they were the ones at wrong but now, they were the ones who abandoned him, leaving Fingon to save him and he wants Fingon to apologize. Fingon headed to his father who was still working.

“I don’t understand,” Fingon said.

“You know that at the end of the day, the Noldorin leader trusts his guardians the most,” Fingolfin said.

“Of course; but, if you didn’t make me part of Hithlum, he would have made me his Sun guardian; I don’t understand why he is pushing me away,” Fingon said.

“If I were stuck in that cliff for 30 days, I would change too; give him time; he will return to his old self soon,” Fingolfin said.

“I hope so, dad,” Fingon said.

Maglor stood beside Maedhros who dressed himself, not asking for Maglor’s help.

“Are our brothers ready?” Maedhros asked.

“They are waiting downstairs,” Maglor said.

“Good,” Maedhros said, putting on his coat but had a difficult time reaching for his right sleeve.

Maglor was about to help him but Maedhros stopped him; he used his wrist to move his right sleeve and insert his right arm. Maedhros picked up the suitcase and was about to head out when Maglor stopped him.

“Before you go down there, we wanted to give you something…a gift for your recovery,” Maglor said, handing a familiar box to Maedhros.

“ _Take him,” Feanor said, putting a box on the table._

_“You did not let me come back for them.” Maedhros said._

_“They do not believe in our cause. We do not need nonbelievers in our ranks.” Feanor said._

_“Just go,” Maedhros said, ignoring Feanor._

_The next day, Feanor died;_

“I can’t accept this. He might be angry,” Maedhros said.

“We know Naro can never be angry at you…try talking with him with the ring,” Maglor said.

Maedhros looked at the ring that had a star with seven rays in a thick silver band; Maedhros relaxed as he looked at the box that was held by Maglor for him. Sky dying will flames came out of the ring and he inserted it in the box. A being with Sky dying will flames came out of the box. The being went to Maedhros who raised his right arm;

Maedhros felt warmth encompass him as Naro changed into a phoenix that surrounded his shoulders. The phoenix chirped and nudged Maedhros’s chin.

“I’m sorry, Naro,” Maedhros said.

Naro chirped and Maedhros felt comforted; Maedhros looked at Maglor who smiled;

“Are you ready?” Maglor asked.

“Ready,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros and Maglor went down and saw his brothers, waiting for him. They were all looking at the phoenix on Maedhros’s shoulder. They had tears in their eyes; they looked at Maedhros proudly as he headed to Fingolfin, Fingon, and Aredhel along with other members of Hithlum as the Feanorian brothers stood behind Maedhros. They were shocked to see Naro on Maedhros’s shoulder;

“He has found you worthy,” Fingolfin said.

“Of course,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros nodded at Maglor who brought the suitcase. Maglor opened the suitcase as Maedhros held the cover of the suitcase.

“You will now be known as Noldorin Quarto; you should be the one to lead after my father anyway,” Maedhros said.

“What about you?” Fingolfin asked.

“I will stay with my brothers,” Maedhros said.

Fingolfin looked at Maedhros who had a new ring on his left hand; it had the Star of Feanor there. Maedhros waved;

“Let’s go,” Maedhros told his brothers who nodded and headed to two cars.

“Wait, Maedhros,” Fingon ran after Maedhros.

“Be with your father, Fingon. He would need you more,” Maedhros said.

Fingon watched Maedhros hold Maglor’s shoulder before heading to one car. Fingon looked at Fingolfin and saw Turgon cheering as he excitedly placed the Noldorin Sky ring on Fingolfin’s ring finger.

“Hail! Hail for Noldorin Quarto!”

All those in their hideout, cheered as Fingon looked at Fingolfin who looked at the ring and at Fingon before smiling.

In a span of a year, a new famiglia feared by the mafia world appeared: Feanorian Famiglia headed by Maedhros the One-Handed and the infamous Sky phoenix alongside Maglor, the right-hand man and Rain guardian, Celegorm, head of the elite assassin organization called Tyelka and Storm guardian, Caranthir, head of the intelligence organization called Caligo and Cloud guardian, Curufin, the Feanorian gear or weapons inventor and Mist guardian, Amrod, the Sun guardian and member of Tyelka and Amras, the Lightning guardian and member of Tyelka; After two years, the Feanorian Famiglia grew, rivalling that of the Noldorin Famiglia and the Balrog Famiglia.

When the Balrog Famiglia found out that Maedhros inherited Naro, the box weapon Feanor used and the only box weapon that was not created by Feanor or those who were his students and that Fingolfin is now the leader of the Noldorin Famiglia, they ambushed the different headquarters of the Noldorin Famiglia and the Feanorian Famiglia. During the ambush, Morgoth used Timo who was now named Glaurung. Fingon and the Noldorin famiiglia attacked Glaurung and Morgoth had to flee; Fingolfin decided to attack Morgoth, who was still angry with the humiliation of not being able to defeat Maedhros and crushing the Feanorian family to shreds and not being able to get the special box weapon, Naro. When Fingolfin and his box weapon, Rocha, attacked and injured Morgoth, a new flame emerged from Morgoth's body, it was a dark flame that was filled with hatred and bitterness he called the Flame of Night. He opened a box weapon that came out as a mace filled with the Flame of Night. He struck Fingolfin as Rocha changed into a shield to defend Fingolfin. He smashed Fingolfin down and Rocha was destroyed, along with the Noldorin Sky ring. Morgoth picked up Fingolfin’s body and threw him out of Angband where he was found by Turgon and his Mist eagle, bringing him to their hidden headquarters that was hidden through Turgon’s Mist ring.

A year after that, Maedhros asked the Noldorin family for aide; the regent, Fingon, who could not locate the Noldorin Sky ring acted as the leader of the Noldorin Family. The Feanorian family did not arrive in time as the Balrog Family attacked the Noldorin Family, with Gothmog, leading the charge. He no longer wielded any ring and his flame was no longer the Sun dying will flame but he used a dark flame that overpowered Fingon’s Sun dying will flames. Fingon bravely attacked Gothmog but was no match for him as he was with another being that was filled dark flame. Fingon’s feet were chained as Gothmog held a dark axe.

“Today is the end of the Noldorin Family,”

“Our family will prevail; my family will defeat you;” Fingon said.

“Too bad you will not see it,” Gothmog slashed Fingon;

Fingon’s blood was in his black axe; Gothmog licked it; he suddenly felt a dreadful feeling; he looked up and saw Maedhros and the Feanorian family behind him. Naro flew up and shrieked; the Sky dying will flames in its wings flickering. He flapped his wings and members of the Balrog Family that were touched by the flames were turned to stone. Maedhros’s left hand was then filled with the Flame of Wrath as the place where his right hand was, turned into a sword with Sky dying will flames. Some of the members of the Balrog Family turned tail and tried to escape from the Feanorian family and their allies. Maedhros walked ahead to the carnage, the ones trying to attack him turning into stone as he passed; he saw Fingon’s body as his brothers were going around, defeating the Balrog family members that still stood against them. They were aided by the Belegost Family, an allied family to the Feanorian Family with the rest of the Noldorin family who were under Turgon’s leadership.

Naro changed back into his phoenix form and wrapped his body around Maedhros’s shoulders; Maedhros did not pick up Fingon’s body; he was just staring at him.

“Maedhros! We need to get out of here!” Maglor exclaimed, grabbing Maedhros as they saw Glaurung there, fighting against the Belegost Family who protected the Feanorian family who was retreating.

Maedhros stood up, looking at Glaurung angrily;

“Naro, Cambio Forma modo attaco,” Maedhros growled;

“GO!” Maedhros saw Azaghal, his best friend and leader of the Belegost Family, exclaim.

“NO!” Maedhros shouted as Maglor was pulling him.

Azaghal fell when Glaurung angrily swiped at him.

“NO!!! AZA!!!” Maedhros shouted at the same time Glaurung shrieked due to Azaghal’s weapon, injuring him and making him retreat.

Maedhros watched the Belegost Family carry their fallen leader as Maglor, now with the help of Celegorm, pulled Maedhros away from the battlefield.

Everyone was silent in the hospital; they suddenly saw Turgon enter the suite that held the Feanorian brothers; he confronted Maedhros.

“You did this! You killed Fingon! He would not have died if it weren’t for you! You killed my entire family! You murder…” Turgon was slapped by Maedhros using his red metal hand.

Turgon spat out the blood that came out of his mouth. He was unable to react when Maedhros picked him up by his shirt and pushed him against the wall; Maedhros looked at Turgon with empty eyes;

“I am tired of seeing your face; get him out,” Maedhros turned from Turgon who wanted to attack him but saw that all of Maedhros's brothers stood around Maedhros defensively. Caranthir and Curufin threw Turgon out.

Just then, Azaghal’s right-hand man approached Maedhros;

“Primo,” He said, tears falling from his eyes;

“I will see Aza,” Maedhros said, leaving the room and heading to the morgue;

Maedhros comforted Azaghal’s right-hand man as he looked at his best friend with sadness.

“I will leave you to talk to boss, Primo,”

Maedhros nodded; he was left alone in the morgue;

“You were very brave, my friend. Thank you for believing in me and staying with me,” Maedhros said. He held Azaghal’s cold hand and headed outside. He bowed at Azaghal’s men and went to his suite.

“What do we do now?” Amras asked, looking at his older brothers.

Everyone was silent;

“Recover,” Maedhros said, standing up and leaving the suite.

After 3 years, the Feanorian family grew once more, gaining new allies from different families and absorbing old branch families of the Noldorin family that is now abolished as the Ring of Sky symbolizing the leader of the family was gone. The mafia world now looks to the three strongest mafia families: the Feanorian Family, the Doriathrim Family, and the Gioiello Argento Family to fight against the greatest evil in the mafia world - the Balrog Family.

One day, during the twins’ 18th birthday, Maedhros was going to officially give them their box weapons when he felt a presence behind him. He saw a toddler, sitting cross-legged on the chair, wearing a dark brown jacket, an intricately-designed black bow tie, a red-orange mixed with yellow orange pacifier around his neck, a white polo, black pants and leather shoes. He was sucking on a lollipop as he looked at Maedhros with large black eyes as Maedhros looked back at him. The toddler smirked;

“What is one of the Arcobaleno doing in my home?” Maedhros asked, looking at the toddler.

“Of course, you know of us, Maedhros, son of Feanor,” The toddler smirked and attacked Maedhros with two swords as Maedhros defended himself. Suddenly, a blinding light was emitted from a globular object the toddler brought out but Naro protected him, changing into a cloak. When Maedhros removed the cloak from his face, he was brought down to the ground and a sword was pointed at his face. The toddler smirked;

“I guess you win,” Maedhros said.

The toddler held his hand out; Maedhros took it as he sat up;

“My name is Nanwen, your home tutor,” The toddler said.

“Excuse me?” Maedhros asked, looking down at the toddler in disbelief.

“I was sent here by your father;” Nanwen said.

“Too late for that; he has been dead for seven years,” Maedhros said.

“I know; he sent me here to train you to be the Primo he knows you can be,” Nanwen said.

Maedhros looked at Nanwen as Naro approached Nanwen, looking at his face then to his pacifier. Naro chirped and nudged Nanwen who petted him.

“You are telling the truth; Naro trusts you, that means, I should too,” Maedhros said.

Nanwen smiled;

“Come then, I will introduce you to my brothers,” Maedhros stood up and was shocked when Nanwen jumped and sat on Maedhros’s shoulder as Naro’s head was on Nanwen’s lap. Maedhros sighed as he headed down;

‘ _Welcome back, Feanor,’_

_‘I am glad to be back,’_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. :)
> 
> Regarding the Oath, I removed some parts and made it sound kind of modern


End file.
